Forever And For Always
by I Broke Inside
Summary: After Amu's mother dies, she leaves her with one final wish-To fall in love. A mysterious girl tells her she can help, and gives her a lock, telling her she will fall for two people. (Wink wink) But she can only choose one, and the other will... Die? And if she does not choose in time, the Death Lock will take her soul. Chapter two comin soon!


Winter was cold, yet dry, and the mist from your breath would hang in the air for a long period of time. Tiny white flakes twisted and bent in the air, suspended in the air. Winter was eventfull. And not at all boring. Most people say that it was the season of magic, and love, other than bright spring. Amu Hinamori, age six, danced in the snow, carefully cupping snowflakes between her cotton, fingerless mitts. Her hair, and her mitts, both strawberry pink, collided with the white, giving it a majestic feeling. Her eyes did not betray her happiness, at all. From all her hurt, they were clouded over, her gold eyes turning bronze. She sighed.

_Please, God, please let me keep this peace just for tonight..._

Her thoughts were disturbed by a shriek, cutting the peace like a knife. It came from the dull pastel walls of her house, and Amu's eyes widened. "Mama!?" she cried out, rushing into the house that she came to hate. Thrusting open the sliding door, she saw her mother on the ground, her arms laid limp by her sides, and crimson pooling out the left side of her chest. Her eyes were half open, and her lips slightly parted. She was pale, more pale then the snow. Amu looked up to see her father, trembling, one arm up and holding a gun. The hand that held a gun trembled.

"A-Amu-chan..." he reached out to his daughter, but Amu, knowing what he did, screamed and recoiled in fear. She held her arms up in front of her head, like a shield, and screamed louder. Her screams were like a knife to his heart, and he only now realized what he did. With one trembling hand, he brought the gun to his head as Amu closed her eyes in fear. The bang of the gun made her cry out, and she began to cry. Crawling over to her mother, she wept as she watched the blood pool out even further.

"M-mama... Mama, mama, no, you can't leave me!" She cried, her vision blurred from the tears. Amu felt like someone just ripped her heart out and in replace, put a large stone that dragged her down. In pain, her mother reached out one bloody hand to her daughters face, now crying softly. If the world wasn't quiet enough, Amu would've never heard it. Amu's tears ran down, like a waterfall. "Amu... I'm so sorry... Even now I still love your father..." she paused, coughing blood. Amu looked at her in pure fear that she was going to die soon. "I want you to be happy, Amu. Find the man you will love and cherish. Fall in love with him deeper, Amu, I want you to know that love does exsist in this world." she dropped her hand from her face, leaving a bloody stain. "Promise me..."

Her mother's eyed closed, and Amu wept freely, but was interupted by a giggle behind her. "Find love, eh? I could help you with that." Amu whipped around to see a beautiful blonde woman with a pink flower in her hair. "Who..." Amu asked, rubbing her tears away. The woman grinned widely. "Call me Lulu. I will help you grant your mother's final wish.." She dangled some kind of lock with four hearts on it in front of her, then attached it to her neck.

"This is the Death Lock. It can help you find love, but with a price." She closed her eyes. "You will fall in love with two people. Whoever you don't choose will die, because they will be so madly in love with you, they won't want to live without your love." Lulu paused to smirk. "And, if you don't choose one, you will die."

Amu jumped up. "But... I don't think I can ever fall in love again... after this." she whispered, mainly to herself. Lulu patted her head. "Don't you worry, little one, just remember..." She blew a small amount of powder on her, and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in her mother's arms.

Later, when the police came when a worried neighbor called, they were surprised at the little girl for sleeping- And the fact that the smell of roses mixed with the smell of blood.

.

Done! Review? Also, can you guess who I am?


End file.
